


court jester

by pyrality



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKise queerplatonic, AoKuro queerplatonic, AoMomo queerplatonic, Character Study, M/M, mentioned KiKuro and MomoRiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrality/pseuds/pyrality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine's romantic life is a joke. It's a good punchline, at best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	court jester

**Author's Note:**

> Aomine and Momoi are queerplatonic life long partners and their relationship is so important to me.  
> Okay, this was supposed to be mainly Aokasa and it IS, but it's also kind of a Aomine character study and relationship study

Aomine has nothing against Kise, really. He's kind of a little fond of the guy, though he'd rather bite his tongue off than admit to it. When Imayoshi announces they have joint practice with Kaijo High before Winter Cup starts, Aomine scoffs a bit at the idea. It's a useless idea, since neither team is going to reveal their hand early and they've beaten Kaijo already anyway, but Momoi drags him to practice, unwilling as he is.  
  
The practice game isn't really memorable. There's showing off from both sides of course, and he and Kise are a bit more loosened up and casual than for a real match, but the competition is still there, ever present since Kaijo's loss to them at Inter High. What sticks out to Aomine, however, is the way Kaijo's captain is playing. It's clear he's restraining himself from his normal higher level of play, but Aomine can still see how much the other has improved since last time in the tightness of his muscles, the effort he has to make to hold himself back. It makes him curious, because even though no one on the Kaijo team is even close to Kise's level let alone his own, it still helps to have opponents that won't let themselves get crushed so easily.  
  
"Not bad," Aomine lets slip as he passes Kasamatsu. He realizes what he's said aloud and pauses, slightly curious as to the reaction.  
  
The captain stops from his jog back to defense, turning just enough to glance over his shoulder back at Aomine. He's shorter than him by a little more than half a foot, but he certainly has the commanding presence to make up for it. As expected of such an excellent third-year captain.   
  
"You could use some humility in your life," Kasamatsu says tightly, voice rough with disdain, brow furrowing. His gray eyes are dark, scornful and powerful, and Aomine thinks there is great potential there, maybe, if he pushes past the surface.  
  
"You don't think _you_  could teach me, do you, _senpai_?" Aomine sneers back, a sudden competitive rush surging in him.   
  
He's curious and it's unlike him. Few people manage to make him interested outside of the Generation of Miracles when it comes to basketball, but team basketball is strange. He's been watching since Inter High, seeing relatively talented people bolstering their skills by using each other, and Aomine supposes the challenge they offer is a step up from the norm. Even if it's nothing really to hit home about and he's told Momoi as much only to see her frown at him, looking upset and sad.  
  
"We'll see," Kasamatsu shrugs loosely, dismissive, turning away, "Either way, it seems someone needs to discipline you into showing respect for your seniors."  
  
The dark-skinned teen feels a smirk tugging at his lips as his posture drops, muscles loosening. He can see Momoi in the corner of his eyes and it seems she's recognizing it as well because she's sitting up straighter, leaning forward, a concerned look on her face. Kise's sharp gold eyes flicker to him as his brows knit together.  
  
"Hey now, it's a little late to get fired up," the blond tsks, running a hand through his hair with narrowed eyes. "Save it for Winter Cup."  
  
"Huh." Aomine glances at the clock. Two minutes left of the last quarter. He smirks at Kise, age old and faintly familiar excitement rising in him when the blond responds by tensing up and glaring back. "I can afford to show off a little, yeah?"  
  
@@@  
  
They're both in better spirits by the end of the match, surprisingly. The rivalry is still there, strong as ever, but there's somewhat less bitterness, less spite and swallowed words and broken promises. Aomine slings his arm around Kise's neck, ruffling his hair and he's laughing and Kise shoots him an incredulous look.  
  
"What's gotten into _you_?" the blond asks, doing nothing to hide his surprised tone.  
  
"Nothing," Aomine manages, snapping back to his senses. He lets go of Kise and slinks back over to his team's bench, trying to ignore Momoi's intensive staring and Imayoshi's teasing smirk.  
  
"Aomine-kun," she says, disbelief rolling off her tone. He can feel the weight of her pink eyes on him, narrowed in a skeptical squint.  
  
The dark-skinned teen turns to her, choice words already on his tip of his tongue. Momoi leans up on her tiptoes and presses her hand against his forehead, looking worried now instead. Her cool fingertips tap lightly against his damp skin. She leans her weight against him, a hand clasping against his hip loosely for balance.  
  
"Jesus fucking christ," he snaps out, feeling a rush of heat to his face. Thankfully his skin is dark enough and he's already flushed from exertion for it to be noticeable. He shoves her hand away, but he's careful not to put too much weight in case he throws off her balance. "I'm _fine_."  
  
Aomine turns from her, plucking his towel from his sports bag. He realizes he's… he's _missed_ this, missed how he used to just play around with Kise and Kuroko and play pranks on each other and the rest of the Teikou team. Akashi was always lenient on Kuroko but then again the blue-haired has always had the exceptional talent of being missing in evidence. He glances over at Kise, who's laughing with his team.  
  
"You're not as irredeemable as I first thought, brat," Kasamatsu comments in passing as he strides past their bench to refill his water bottle. He cuts Aomine a side glance, smirking. "You've still got some nerve though."  
  
@@@  
  
When he and Momoi are at her house later, lazing about on the couch, him playing on his DS and her texting, she holds up her phone right in front of his face suddenly, pouting at him.  
  
"It wasn't just me," she says in explanation when he shoots her a befuddled look.  
  
_From: Ki-chan_  
_Subject: Aominecchi_  
_Is he feeling alright?? He seemed awfully weird earlier?_ _╹⌓╹;_  
  
"Come off it!" Aomine growls irritably, swatting at her hand.  
  
"It certainly seems you're back to your normal self now anyway, so you must be fine," she huffs. The pink-haired rolls her eyes, retracting her phone to text a response. She rolls her lipstick on with her other hand, smacking her lips. "Try not to get into trouble while I'm on my date."  
  
"With Tetsu again?" he asks, smirking. Aomine closes his DS and leans his elbow against the armrest and props his cheek into his hand, tilting his face to side eye her. "You're making good progress."  
  
"Nope," she hums as she checks her makeup in her compact mirror. Her gaze flickers up to meet him as she snaps her mirror shut. "Tetsu-kun's coach, actually." Momoi winks at him when he stares at her, jaw dropping. "If I'm going to cavort around with the enemy before Winter Cup, it might as well be with the leader."  
  
"Jesus. How long has this been going on?" he manages to ask numbly. It is a strange, _strange_ thought to imagine his childhood friend, who's been crazy about Kuroko for years, to be dating someone else.  
  
Momoi hops to her feet, tucking her mirror into her bag. "Ah, since the spa trip?" she smiles, all deviousness and secrets behind her glossy pink lips. "We got to know each other quite well then."  
  
She slides into her high heels and shuts the door behind her with a grin, leaving Aomine to his own befuddled thoughts.  
  
@@@  
  
Momoi tells him he's changed sometimes, when she's been left alone with her thoughts for too long, and her pink eyes are always sad and hesitant to trust when they look at him and he hates it. She says she was so glad to see him talk to Kise after the Kaijo/Touou Gakuen practice match and that she was only worried because she hadn't seen him that happy in at least a year. She confesses she misses it, she misses when he used to laugh without a care in the world with Kise and Kuroko and the rest of the Teikou team. She falls asleep against his shoulder, eyes damp, and he strokes his hand through her hair, wishing that he was a better person than he actually is.  
  
After the Seirin vs Touou Gakuen match at Winter Cup, Aomine realizes what Momoi meant. He feels better now that something's been lifted up from his heart after losing once. There's less anger, less frustration, and less boredom when he thinks of basketball, and maybe sometimes he thinks a sense of camaraderie with the old Teikou team has returned.  
  
@@@  
  
"You haven't seen Tetsu-kun in forever anyway, right?" Momoi chatters nervously, hand clinging to his as she drags him after her. She squeezes his hand anxiously, her fingers cold in his own. "It's not really that much of a hassle. You were just going to sit at home and play video games anyway."  
  
"Satsuki, I'm not even complaining," Aomine sighs. It's not like her to be nervous, but from what he can gather she got into a fight with Riko and she's anxious about convincing the other girl not to cancel the date they originally had planned after Seirin practice.  
  
It turns out Seirin is having a practice match versus Kaijo. Even though the basketball season is over, they're still practicing diligently to stay in shape. Kasamatsu is there, even though he's a third year who's already finished with his high school basketball career. He watches on with sharp eyes, conversing with their coach all the while.  
  
Kasamatsu passes him as he leaves with the Kaijo team, a faint smile on his lips. "The look in your eyes is better, kid," he comments and Aomine doesn't find himself at all irked by the other's condescending tone of voice. He thinks he might've even smiled afterwards too.  
  
Momoi ends up making up with Riko after practice, the two girls leaving hand in hand with bright smiles, and he gets himself roped into a hangout with Kagami, Kuroko, and Kise at Maji Burger.  
  
"Your captain's got brass balls," Aomine hears himself say around a half-chewed burger. He leans his cheek into his hand, chewing slowly and staring expectantly at Kise where he's sitting across the table with Kuroko.  
  
The blond blinks hard a few times, hand faltering where it had been lifting up his drink to his mouth. "Yes?" he says, utterly confused. He pauses, expression twisting into horror. " _What?"_  
  
Kagami and Kuroko exchange glances across the table and wisely stay silent.  
  
"Just saying," the dark-skinned teen says, swallowing. He sets his burger down and licks ketchup off of his thumb. "He's gutsy. Got a good eye for people too. And he's talented."  
  
The blond humphs, smirking triumphantly. He lifts the drink back up to his mouth, chin tilted, pleased. "Of course he's talented! He's my _senpai,_ " he boasts proudly.  
  
"That has nothing to do with it, you idiot." Aomine reaches over the table to flick Kise's forehead lightly, earning a surprised yelp from the blond. "Besides, you're as shallow as your eyeliner."  
  
Kuroko turns his face away to hide a smile and Kagami covers his mouth quickly after taking a bite, trembling as he tries to chew without laughing.  
  
Kise chokes on his drink, flushing. "I don't use _eyeliner_ and what does that even _mean_?" he demands.  
  
Aomine makes a show of leaning forward and squinting at the other, enjoying the way Kise flushes in embarrassment as he looks to Kuroko for help. "Well," the Touou Gakuen ace concedes, sitting back. "You do have a nice chin, I guess. I still don't know what Tetsu sees in you though."  
  
"Please stop flirting with my boyfriend, Aomine-kun," Kuroko intervenes with a deadpan tone when Kise's grip on his arm tightens to what looks like a painful degree.   
  
@@@  
  
He and Kise end up hanging out more often in the next few weeks, a sense of old friendship returning to them. Sometimes the blond drags his long-suffering senpai with them to lunch. Today is one of those days.  
  
"What are you doing with those papers and notebook, senpai?" Kise asks, peering across the table at the formidable array of scholarly looking materials Kasamatsu has out. "College entrance essays again? I thought you already got accepted."  
  
"I got into an early acceptance college," Kasamatsu clarifies, glancing up briefly. He twirls his pen in his hand once before scrawling something down, "but I want to go to a university. They're tougher on acceptance essays."  
  
Aomine isn't sure why the dark-haired teen is so concerned. From what he's gathered out of Kise, Kasamatsu actually has great grades and with his sharp mind, strong presence, and excellent leadership abilities, it was no wonder he was chosen as Kaijo's captain. All that aside, Aomine's fairly certain Kasamatsu could get in on a good school through a sports scholarship as well.  
  
"You're already doing so much," Kise sighs heavily, pouting. He folds his arms and plops them down on the table, resting his by the wrist of his top arm. "Going to cram school too!"  
  
"Idiot," Kasamatsu scolds and judging by Kise's wince, he probably kicked the other under the table. "What I'm doing is typical." He looks up suddenly and jabs a finger at the model. "And you better keep your grades up. Kaijo's not above benching you for academics."  
  
"I wouldn't let down the team like that. Senpaiii, you have no faith in me at all," Kise whines, making a great show of pouting and batting his eyelashes prettily.   
  
Aomine snorts, like that's ever worked on anyone other than Momoi on rare occasion. And its net effect on Kuroko is dubious at best.  
  
"You're ridiculous," he mutters, jostling his elbow against the other's lightly.  
  
"Isn't he?" Kasamatsu agrees offhandedly, crossing out something on his notebook. "He's a handful. Though I imagine your team manager has it worse dealing with you." He looks up at Aomine with a challenging look in his steel gray eyes, a faint curl of amusement on his lips.  
  
The dark-skinned teen twitches, making an indignant noise at that. "What's that supposed to mean?" he demands, leaning forward.  
  
"Aominecchi's attendance record was just barely salvaged by Momocchi, you know," Kise gossips conspiratorially, grinning.  
  
"Does she tell you _everything_?"  
  
"Unsurprising," Kasamatsu comments dryly, as though he wasn't even there. "Aomine certainly doesn't seem like the responsible type." He doesn't even look up from his notebook as he says it.  
  
Aomine grunts and stays silent, knowing he's already lost this battle. He takes a sip of his soda, gaze flickering over to Kasamatsu again. He has a strong nose, bright eyes, dark eyebrows, and a sharp jaw. His fringe is getting longer and Aomine briefly wonders if the teen intends to grow it out for winter. To be honest, he's come to look forward to seeing the older teen at hangouts with Kise. The black-haired former captain is intriguing in ways Aomine can't explain, but he gets the feeling he's starting to understand why he might be so interested in the other teen.  
  
"Why're you so worried about college anyway?" he asks finally, the thought rolling around in his head deciding to make its way out of his mouth next, "You've got a pretty enough face to charm the proctors at your entrance exam anyway."  
  
Kasamatsu pauses in the middle of reaching for his drink and Kise blinks audibly beside him. The blond jostles his knee against Aomine's under the table and the dark-skinned teen just knocks his back just as hard, trying not to smirk when Kise glares at him warningly. The black-haired former captain looks up at Aomine, quirking an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Was that meant to be a compliment?" he asks, faintly amused. He looks down to his papers and grabs his drink, sipping from it. "Unlike Kise, I don't like leaving academics up to my physical appearance."  
  
"I'm above that now!" Kise promises before sighing heavily, "But Aominecchi is right! I keep telling you, senpai, my modeling manager still wants to recruit you."  
  
"That's the opinion of one person," Kasamatsu says dismissively. He seems vaguely uncomfortable they're still talking about him and Aomine thinks he's seeing the beginnings of a flush under the skin of his cheeks.  
  
"Two," Aomine corrects. He smirks when the captain looks up at him, surprised. "I think you've got a chance, _senpai_."  
  
Yeah, that's _definitely_  a blush now. Not a bad look on the older teen, if Aomine's being completely honest. Kind of cute really, although that's definitely not a word he'd ever use to describe Kasamatsu normally.  
  
"God, shut up," he mutters. He rubs his face, pinching his eyes. "Why are we even talking about this?"  
  
"Because apparently you need a boost in self-confidence," the Touou Gakuen ace interjects before Kise can even open his mouth.  
  
"I assure you, Aomine," Kasamatsu says, mouth twitching just barely upwards. "I have plenty of that."  
  
Aomine gets the feeling he's playing a game now, toeing the line of appropriateness with the older teen and it's an _exciting_ thought. He meets Kasamatsu's curious and taunting eyes, feeling warm inside, eager, and it's strange but it's not unpleasant.  
  
"Sure," he drawls out, smirking. He reaches over and plucks Kasamatsu's pen from his fingers, grinning at the surprised look he gets in return. He dangles it in the air and Kasamatsu huffs, deciding not to reach for it. "You're gutsy enough to mouth off to someone better than you after all."  
  
Kasamatsu twitches before smiling and Aomine thinks it might be a little fond if he squints. "You really haven't learned any respect, have you?" He puts his hand out towards him, eyes expectant.  
  
The Touou Gakuen ace sighs, handing him back the pen. "Sorry, senpai, I'm not as charming as you'd hope."  
  
Kasamatsu breathes out a soft laugh and Aomine sees Kise's eyes widen, mouth dropping open. "I didn't have much hope to begin with, brat." The older teen jots something down briefly before setting his pen down. He looks up and glares sharply at Aomine. "I'm going to the bathroom. Don't touch my work."  
  
Aomine holds his hands up defensively, smiling. "Wouldn't dream of it, senpai."  
  
As soon as Kasamatsu leaves, Kise shifts so that one arm is braced perpendicular to the table. He leans the back of his head against it, resting his cheek against the wrist of his other arm and squints suspiciously at him.   
  
"What are you up to?" Kise demands bluntly once the other is out of earshot. "Are you…  _flirting_?"  
  
"What, you aren't getting _jealous_ , are you?" Aomine elbows the other playfully, snickering. "You're dating Tetsu already."  
  
"Of course I'm not jealous! Kurokocchi is all I could ask for," Kise snaps back, completely offended at the insinuation. His brow knits together in a sharp frown. "I just don't like the way you're eyeing senpai."  
  
"Well, that's good for you, Kise," Aomine pops the lid off of his soda and brings the cup up to his lips, "but I don't give a damn. You should gimme his number," he says before gulping down the rest of his drink.  
  
Kise looks like he just swallowed a bug. He opens and closes his mouth a few times without sound coming out and Aomine briefly wonders if the other is choking on air when he finally he says, " _What?_ "  
  
"I want his number," the dark-skinned teen repeats slowly, setting his empty cup down. "Give me his digits."  
  
"No way!" the Kaijo ace hisses under his breath, scandalized. He straightens up in his seat and leans forward, the look in his gold eyes horrified. "You're actually _interested_!"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" Aomine replies easily. He leans his cheek into his hand, smirking. "Your captain's fucking hot."  
  
"No way," Kise repeats firmly, as soon as he shakes himself out of his thoughts. He glares at the Touou Gakuen ace, resolute. "I'm not selling out my senpai to someone like you. You'd ruin him!"  
  
"That's really rich, coming from you. Anyway, you seriously think you're protecting his dignity or something?" The dark-skinned teen snorts, flicking his straw in between his teeth. "I'd be surprised if he _hasn't_  been around the block a few times."  
  
"Kasamatsu-senpai's _awful_  with girls," Kise blurts out. He falters, realizing he's slipped up before just giving in and saying the rest of his thoughts. "He gets really embarrassed by them."  
  
"Huh." Aomine feels a wicked grin stretch his lips as he spots Kasamatsu making his way back to their booth. "Then maybe I actually have a chance at this."  
  
@@@  
  
"We should hang out sometime," Aomine manages to get out before they leave Maji Burger. He catches the door for the former Kaijo captain, holding it open with his back.  
  
Kasamatsu looks up at him, steel gray eyes glimmering with faint amusement. "I thought you deemed I wasn't worth your time."  
  
"That's not true," he says quickly, scratching his head.   
  
Aomine thinks he might actually be feeling a little nervous talking to Kasamatsu which is a foreign idea to him. He's never felt anxious about another person romantically before because as Momoi so eloquently puts it, "you'd rather get yourself off than put in the effort to date someone". Really, she's gotten rather foul-mouthed, though she informs him it's apparently an unfortunate side effect of being his childhood friend. Aomine pleads the fifth.  
  
"You're really not that bad and," Aomine jerks his thumb to his side at the blond who's fumbling with his scarf at their booth and chatting with a few fans asking for signatures, "you're better company than Kise, at any rate."  
  
"That's not much of a compliment," Kasamatsu replies dryly, raising an eyebrow at him, and Aomine thinks his affection for the older teen just skyrocketed.  
  
"Can I have your number?" he blurts out before he can think twice. "We can text to meet up for basketball and to hang out," he adds quickly to try and save from being too obvious.  
  
The dark-haired teen blinks. "Sure," he says after a moment, shrugging. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his phone, thumbing to his contacts before offering it to Aomine.  
  
Aomine does the same and it can't be helped when he brushes his fingers against Kasamatsu's when they exchange their phones back. The older teen doesn't even seem to notice or maybe he's just pretending not to, but the Touou Gakuen can play that kind of game if need be. He's never backed down from a challenge before.  
  
@@@  
  
There are unfortunate circumstances like Momoi walking in on him at inopportune times and then there are _unfortunate_ circumstances.  
  
"Are you running a fever?" Kasamatsu asks softly, pressing his warm hand against Aomine's forehead. He's seated on the dark-skinned teen's lap, settling there after sitting up when he fell on top of him. "We've barely even started playing for you to be flushed."  
  
"I'm fine," Aomine says quickly, shoving the other's hand away and trying to sit up.  
  
There's going to be a worse problem in a second if Kasamatsu doesn't get off his lap _right now_. Thankfully, the older teen does just that, easing his weight off by kneeling and straightening up. Although now he's straddling his hips and looking down at him, light perspiration trailing down the side of his face, and Aomine's eyes fall down to the outline of Kasamatsu's strong thighs and pale legs and he realizes he's kind of _fucked_. The black-haired teen rocks back on the balls of his feet, crouching and giving Aomine a front-row view of his crotch for a few seconds before he stands up, offering his hand. That's not much better, really, when he takes note of Kasamatsu's trademark knee high socks.  
   
"Are you sure you're alright?" Kasamatsu asks as he tilts his head at him, quirking an eyebrow. "Aomine?" he prompts, frowning when he just stares at the older teen instead of responding.  
  
"Uh. Ah."   
  
Aomine looks away, grabbing Kasamatsu's hand. Once he's on his feet, he lets go right away, pretending to wipe at his face to hide his embarrassment. It's gotten surprisingly bad when he hadn't been paying attention. Shit. Kasamatsu shoots him a confused look from his peripheral vision before shrugging to himself. He jogs over to where the basketball rolled off the court and bends over to pick it up and Aomine clasps his hand over his eyes, groaning. _Shit_.  
  
He plays _terribly_ against Kasamatsu because he can hardly fucking concentrate. His gaze keeps dropping to the other's legs where the shorts hitch up when he jumps to shoot.  
  
"What is _wrong_ with you today?" Kasamatsu demands after he manages to make his third three pointer in a row with Aomine failing miserably at blocking him. "Are you looking down on me by letting me just take shots?" he growls out, furious, eyes alight with anger.  
  
"No!" Aomine says quickly, backing up. He shuffles on his feet uncertainly, feeling the weight of Kasamatsu's heavy and angry glare on him. "No, sorry, I'm just not feeling very good," he says weakly.  
  
Instead of continuing to yell at him, Kasamatsu just sighs, deflating. He props the basketball between his hip and his arm, rolling his shoulders absently as he speaks, "Then why didn't you just answer honestly when I asked earlier?"  
  
"Because," Aomine snuffles, looking away, scrambling to find a reasonable excuse. He scratches his head nervously. "I just haven't seen you in awhile?" he hears himself say after a moment.   
  
That's honest on levels that he was _not_ ready to admit out loud.  
  
"You idiot," Kasmatsu says, reaching over to punch Aomine's arm lightly.  
  
The dark-skinned teen looks over at him, flustering when he sees that the former captain is grinning, cheeks flushed from exertion, sweat drenching his short hair and god, he has it _bad_.  
  
@@@  
  
"Satsuki."  
  
Momoi makes a sound of acknowledgment behind him from where she's sitting on the couch.  
  
He sighs, gathering himself up from the table to walk over to the couch and plop down on the other end, lying down so that his head ends up resting on her thighs. He snaps open his DS again, unpausing the game.  
  
"It must be bad if you're this clingy," Momoi comments conversationally above him. Her pink eyes flicker to glance at him from her phone, thoughtful and amused, before she returns to texting. "Odd to see you so smitten as well."  
  
"Shut it, Satsuki," he snaps out, irritated. He doesn't need her teasing right now. His mind has been full of thoughts of Kasamatsu's smile since he got home and he vaguely wishes he'd kissed him then, but that would've just ended badly, he's sure. Aomine reaches up and flicks the bottom of her cellphone lightly. "You're not any better."  
  
"At least I'm dating the person I like," Momoi sniffs haughtily, lifting her phone up as she raises an eyebrow at him. "Which is far more than I can say for you, Dai-chan."  
  
"Fuck you," he growls, turning his head to face away from her. He smashes his thumbs against the buttons on his DS, but the frustration doesn't fade.  
  
"Don't be like that," she coos. Momoi reaches down and runs her hand through his short hair, sliding fingers down along the curve of his jaw. "Are you sure you don't want me to intervene and help you out? I like Kasamatsu-kun too and I'd hate to see you alienate him."  
  
"Your fingers are fucking freezing," he complains instead of answering, but that's clear enough for her.  
  
Momoi sighs, retracting her hand to go back to texting, but he doesn't miss the concerned look she shoots him before doing so.  
  
"Satsuki," Aomine says after a long while. He shuts his DS and curls his knees closer, closing his eyes.  
  
She hums in response, hand coming back down to stroke through his hair comfortingly.  
  
"I like him. I really fucking like him."  
  
"I know."  
  
@@@  
  
"I don't understand," Aomine sighs, plopping his chin into his hands. He went out to lunch with Kasamatsu again yesterday, but there's been absolutely no progress at all and he's come to the realization that the black-haired teen is _painfully oblivious_. "Am I going to have to spell it out?"  
  
Kuroko just gives him a deadpan stare. "You're too unrefined and Kasamatsu-senpai's standards are probably much, much higher," he intones around his straw.  
  
"Coming from the person who's fucking what amounts to a human golden retriever," the dark-skinned teen snaps back viciously.  
  
The Seirin player simply smiles. "That's more than I can say for you, Aomine-kun."  
  
@@@  
  
"Do you want to come over this weekend?"  
  
Aomine freezes. His gaze flickers down to Kasamatsu, who's looking up at him expectantly. He's currently in line with the older teen to get their basketball shoes and shorts checked out. It's not the first time the captain has asked him to hang out, but it's the first time he's invited him over to his house. The idea of visiting Kasamatsu's house and seeing his bedroom is exciting and it sends a trill of warmth and eagerness through his body.  
  
"Yeah, thought you'd never ask," Aomine answers, watching the older teen for a reaction.  
  
Kasamatsu just sighs and smiles fondly at him before turning his attention back to the front.  
  
"Hey," he blurts out before he can help himself, "are you dating anyone right now?"  
  
He swallows when he realizes what he's asked aloud, fingers clenching tighter around his shoe box. The Touou Gakuen ace been toeing the line with Kasamatsu for over three months now; flirting blatantly and asking to hang out with the other often. They're sort of like dates when they happen except Kasamatsu just treats it as hanging out with a friend because he hasn't seemed to realize that Aomine has a desperate crush on him. It turns out Kasamatsu's sharp-witted in academics and quick-thinking on the basketball court, but he is absolutely _awful_ at picking up hints. Aomine looks down at Kasamatsu, feeling an embarrassing heat crawling up his neck. He shouldn't have asked; he already knows the answer after all.  
  
The former captain blinks up at him. "No?" he manages after a moment. Kasamatsu shrugs, rubbing at his nose self-consciously, his cheeks starting to flush warmly with color. He ducks his head, looking down into the shoe box he has cradled against his chest. "I'm… I'm not very good with girls, to be completely honest."  
  
Aomine's mouth feels dry. He scratches the back of his neck, looking away. "Uh, hahaha. Well, you could probably land yourself a nice girl if you wanted to," he stumbles over the words, hoping they don't sound weird. He's told Kasamatsu plenty of times that he thinks the other is attractive, although it's done pretty much nothing to clarify his feelings to the older teen. "You like anyone?"  
  
It's silent for a few beats after the question leaves his lips. Convinced he's upset the other teen somehow, Aomine turns back to look at Kasamatsu only to find his ears are starting to turn pink.  
  
"Yeah," the older teen says finally, voice quiet. "Although I'm not sure what to do about it yet."  
  
"Oh."  
  
@@@  
  
_To: Kise_  
_Subject: (No Subject)_  
_who does kasamatsu like_  
  
_To: Aominecchi_  
_Subject: Re: (No Subject)_  
_Are you kidding me??_ _(●__●)_  
  
_To: Kise_  
_Subject: Re: (No Subject)_  
_what_  
  
@@@  
  
Momoi laughs long and hard at him when she finds him in his clothes-strewn bedroom wearing nothing but his boxers and a panicked expression. Once she's done wiping the tears from her face, she helps him pick out a good-looking, but suitably casual outfit, making sly comments about how serious he seems about the whole affair all the while. He really can't say anything in response because she's right, she's _always_ right about things like these. She knows everyone in the Generation of Miracles too well and if she were a crueler woman than she already is, she might use that to her advantage.  
  
Momoi pulls her lollipop from her mouth, tapping it against her lower lip as she eyes him with a mischievous smile. "Dai-chan, you already know I'm a very mean girl."  
  
Aomine jolts, glaring at her. "Jesus Christ, are you a mind reader?"  
  
"Maybe." Her smile widens as she tilts her head backwards, eyes narrowing with a playful glint in them. "Or I could be your childhood friend who's gotten really good at picking up what you're thinking."  
  
He sighs, tugging the hem of his hoodie down and straightening his sleeves. "Everyone's scared shitless of Akashi when they really should be scared of you."  
  
"Akashi-kun and I share mutual respect," the pink-haired girl says easily, popping her lollipop back into her mouth. She hums, clearly pleased with herself. "And we have a tacit understanding to stay out of each other's affairs."  
  
Aomine makes a sound of acknowledgement out of his throat as he shuffles over to the full length mirror in his room. Momoi peeks out from behind him, fingers closing around his arm as she grins around her lollipop.  
  
"You look great, Dai-chan," she says reassuringly, looking up at him with sincere eyes.  
  
The dark-skinned teen rolls his eyes but reaches up to ruffle her hair, smiling when she makes an indignant squeaking noise in protest. "Thanks, Satsuki," he says as he tucks her pink locks behind her ear. He's so grateful for her, so grateful she's always there for him, even if she teases him mercilessly.  
  
@@@  
  
Kasamatsu with short black hair fluffy and a faint smile is dressed in loose dark gray sweats and a Kaijo High sweatshirt when he opens the door to greet Aomine.  
  
"Good morning," he greets, moving out of the way for the taller teen to enter.   
  
"Sorry for the intrusion," the Touou Gakuen ace mumbles, remembering Momoi's words in the back of his mind to be courteous.  
  
The dark-haired former captain shoots him an amused look, quirking an eyebrow. "Being polite? That's new, brat." Before Aomine can offer a flustered response, he turns to head back inside the house. "Do you want anything to drink? Coffee?"  
  
"Sure, I'll take it black," the dark-skinned teen replies after taking a moment to compose himself. He toes off his sneakers and slides into house slippers.  
  
"Tough guy." Kasamatsu glances back over his shoulder, smirking.

"I'm just too lazy to put anything in and I'm used to the taste now."  
  
The former captain snorts, trailing inside towards the kitchen. Aomine follows, eyes flickering over to where Kasamatsu is standing inside the kitchen, skimming the contents of his refrigerator. It has a bar counter with stools lined along the edge, but what catches Aomine's attention is the guitar resting on top next to a half-eaten bowl of cereal and sheet music.  
  
"You play guitar?" Aomine folds his arms across his chest, striding over and sitting down on an available stool. This is getting ridiculous; he refuses to be further impressed with Kasamatsu. Even if the former Kaijo captain would never let it get to his head the way Kise does, he feels like he's losing every time Kasamatsu smiles a little when he concedes the other's good points.  
  
Kasamatsu shrugs loosely, dismissive, sliding him a mug of black coffee across the marble counter. "It's just a hobby outside of basketball," he explains. "I'm out of practice anyway."  
  
"Doesn't matter." Aomine leans forward on his stool, grinning, strangely excited. "Play me a song, will you?"  
  
"No respect at all," Kasamatsu tsks, frowning. He rounds over to sit down on a stool on the edge of the counter, sipping at his own mug of coffee. "Imayoshi was too soft on you."  
  
He smiles mock-sweetly. "Sorry, _senpai_."  
  
The former Kaijo captain sighs loudly, long-suffering. He sets down his mug and picks up the guitar and the guitar pick. He eases the guitar down and rests it on his lap, the end pressed against the top of his thigh. He places his fingers appropriately, closes his eyes, and glides his pick across the strings rhythmically.  
  
_Shit_ , Aomine manages to think to himself as he watches a small smile stretch Kasamatsu's lips, a softness taking over his features. _Shit, fucking shit, I really like him after all._  
  
And he certainly didn't intend for it to be like this, but Aomine finds himself longing a little, curious as to what it would feel like to hug the older teen's shorter frame to his own body. Wonders what it would be like to smell the scent of soap off Kasamatsu's skin, feel his pulse under his fingertips, his shallow breathing against his lips, and god, Aomine didn't think it would ever get this bad, but now he can't stop thinking about it. His fingers tighten into fists on his thighs and he thinks of how oblivious Kasamatsu is, of how he could ruin what they have just by saying it bluntly that he has an absolutely desperate and embarrassing crush on the other.  
  
No one ever said Aomine had good ideas.  
  
He hops off the stool and pads over quietly. Kasamatsu finishes the song and his eyes open slowly, as though he was still drowsy and just waking up. He looks soft and wondering and exactly the opposite of what Aomine thought he's always wanted in a partner. The dark-skinned teen curls his fingers into the hem of the former Kaijo captain's loose sweatshirt, takes a deep breath, and leans down. He presses his lips gently to the corner of Kasamatsu's eye, fingers tightening in his shirt, heart thudding in his chest, a foreign heat to his cheeks. He's supposed to be bold and courageous and go for the lips, but he can't because he wants that to happen if Kasamatsu decides to stop being an oblivious fuck and return his feelings.  
  
Aomine pulls away, dropping his hand from Kasamatsu's sweatshirt and stares. He's sure he probably has a desperate and longing expression on his face, already cursing his decision to kiss the other.  
  
Kasamatsu blinks, gray eyes widening, mouth falling open just a slight, pale cheeks dusting with color. The guitar pick slips out of his fingers, dropping onto the ground with the soft clink of plastic.  
  
"What was that about?" he demands, bringing a hand up to touch his face, fingers pressing against the dip at the corner of his eye. He sets the guitar back down on the counter with his other hand and turns his face away, color starting to become more visible on his cheeks.  
  
"I like you," Aomine hears himself say softly. It's out of the bag anyway and there's no reason to hold himself back. He steps closer, heart thudding louder in his ears, butterflies warming his stomach with tickling sensations. "I like you a lot."  
  
The red in his cheeks is clear now and he tries to hide it behind the back of his hand. Kasamatsu flusters even further with just a glance at Aomine. It's completely unlike him, the captain who always had his composure, and Aomine thinks he's really fucked up, he's fucked up so bad because he really goddamn likes this guy.  
  
"You're embarrassing," Kasamatsu mumbles finally, still not looking at him.  
  
"But am I your _boyfriend_?" Aomine clips out and he curses himself because now is really not the time for wittiness.  
  
"Don't be so hasty," Kasamatsu manages, glaring. It has the net effect of making him look even cuter because he just looks indignant with his red cheeks. He drops his eyes after a moment. "How long have you liked me?" he asks quietly.  
  
"Too long."  
  
Kasamatsu sighs, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. "I'm two years your senior and I'm going off to university in a few months," he mutters into his hands. "Do you honestly think this is a good idea?"  
  
"I have no idea if it's a good idea, but it's something I want to happen." Aomine reaches up and gently pulls Kasamatsu's hand from his face to look him in the eyes. He feels better now that it's off his chest, suddenly feeling courageous. "I like you. It doesn't matter where you're going. I'm still going to like you." He squeezes Kasamatsu's hand. "You know, you're not being fair, senpai. You haven't even told me if you like me."  
  
"You're a brat," Kasamatsu snaps, but he doesn't protest when Aomine leans in close, a hand coming up to cup his cheek. "You're infuriating and a lazy bum," he continues, desperately avoiding Aomine's knowing gaze. "Who would like you?"  
  
"Mm." Aomine curls his fingers along Kasamatsu's sharp jaw and lifts his face up so he can kiss his forehead and then his nose. He smiles at the look of surprise and disappointment in Kasamatsu's eyes before the realization that Aomine is teasing him seeps in.  
  
"Come here," Kasamatsu mutters. He fists his hands into the other's hoodie and pulls him down, kissing him again.  
  
The Touou Gakuen ace grins into the kiss. They're both inexperienced kissers, so it's clumsy to start off. They bump noses and their teeth clack, and Aomine thinks back to his first kiss. He had his first kiss with Satsuki during their first year of Teikou, when they were still young and carefree. They had been curious and kissed tentatively without heat and ended up pushing each other away laughing afterwards about how gross it was.  
  
They break apart after awhile, quiet and a little out of breath.

Aomine grins, wrapping his arms around his waist, feeling something like relief settling in his stomach, warm and pleasant. He hugs the older teen tight, sighing as he closes his eyes. "I've been pretty patient."  
  
Kasamatsu doesn't reply, instead curling his arms around his neck, hugging him back, hiding his face in Aomine's shoulder. "Shut up," he mutters after awhile, but it's without heat. "You're ruining the moment."  
  
@@@  
  
_To: Kise_  
_Subject: (No Subject)_  
_guess who your senpai's dating now_


End file.
